


Birthday Present

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lapdance, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You have a nice little surprise for Sebastian for his Birthday.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Tumblr. Rated it M only because it's like, just a step below my normal E rating. Also first time writing lap dances so hopefully I didn't do too bad. Hope you enjoy.

Everything was perfect. There was not a single flaw in your plan. While your darling boyfriend, Sebastian, was out getting drinks with his buddies down at the pub to celebrate his birthday, you were at home, preparing everything for the evening ahead of you. You asked the boys to make sure Sebastian didn't get too drunk. You wanted him at least semi-conscious when you gave him his birthday present.

You lit a match quickly passing it over a bunch of candles sitting on the mantle before the flame died out. You hissed softly when the heat of the flames licked against your skin, biting your fingers and causing you to blow the match out. The lights had been dimmed in favour for candle light to guide the way. You made sure there weren't too many. You didn't want your living room to become a fire hazard. You let some incense burn accompanied by some soft music in the background. You went digging through Sebastian's CDs earlier to find some good tunes. A lot of the songs were some old, cheesy love songs but that was exactly Sebastian's tastes and you put the music on soft and slow. 

You paced back and forth around the house, double and even triple checking everything to make sure nothing was out of place. You tiptoed around the scattered rose petals at your feet, almost tripping over your dressing gown several times in the process. You harshly tugged the robe close, making sure it was tightly shut and secured. You needed to conceal what lay underneath until the time was right.

Your breath hitched when you suddenly heard keys jangling in the front door. Your eyes briefly flicked over to the clock hanging on the wall as your brow furrowed. Your heart leapt up into your throat. He wasn't supposed to be home yet. You were quick to jump into position, vaulting over the couch and perching yourself on one of the cushions. You brushed your askew hair back into place and did your best to act natural, praying to the gods above that you didn't forget anything. 

Sebastian stumbled through the front door, the momentum almost causing him to trip over his own feet. He was able to catch himself in time and he chuckled quietly, like he was laughing at some joke that you didn’t hear. You stayed quiet, waiting for him to pick his head up and notice you. He let the door shut behind him, leaning against it for support as he finally picked his head up to look around. His eyes widened and his jaw became slack. He had to do a double take of everything, just to make sure that it wasn’t just his imagination. When he walked through the front door, he certainly wasn’t expecting…this.

"What’s all this?" he asked, words a little slurred thanks to the alcohol that was running rampant around his system.

You offered him a warm smile as you brushed your bangs behind your ear. "Well, I heard it was someone’s birthday today~" you chimed.

Sebastian’s shoulders slumped as he chuckled softly, head softly hitting the door. "Babe, you didn’t have to do…all of this."

He gestured around the room. You let out a wistful sigh as you twisted a lock of your hair around your finger. You suddenly stood, your heels clacking against the wooden floorboards. You sauntered up to him, making sure to emphasize the sway of your hips. He gulped audibly when you stopped a few feet in front of him, eyes quickly darting all of your form before locking with your eyes. You pursued your lips, your lipstick shining faintly in the dim light.

"I know I didn’t have to" you stated. "I wanted to. It’s part of your birthday present."

He was almost hesitant to ask but he only paused for a few brief seconds, tongue darting over his dry lips. "And what’s the other part?"

A coy smile lit up your features, your fingers slowly winding into the tie hanging around his neck. "Well, I’m glad you asked~"

You give the tie a sharp tug, almost causing Sebastian to lurch forward as you started to drag him after you.

"Follow me, Detective" you purred.

He nodded dumbly and obeyed you, eagerly following after you like a lost puppy. You lead him over to a lone chair and Sebastian wasn’t sure how he didn’t notice the obvious, out of place furniture. Alcohol. He was going to blame the alcohol. You pushed on his shoulders, signalling for him to sit down. He went down without much of a fight, the chair groaning under his sudden weight.

Once he was seated and comfortable, you reached for the ties of your dressing gown. You eased your way out of the robe, letting it hit the floor and pool at your ankles. Sebastian’s eyes widened at the sight of expensive lingerie in his favourite colour. He loved the way the lace hugged the curves of your body so perfectly. He reached out to touch but you simply batted his hands away. He opened his mouth to protest but you placed your finger to his lips to silence him.

"Present first."

He sighed heavily. "You little imp."

A smirk tilted the corners of your lips as you perched yourself on his knee, thoroughly enjoying his obedience. You knew he was excited but he was going to have to be patient and wait until after you were done before he was allowed to paw at you. He hummed as you leaned over him, the smell of your perfume invading his senses as you slowly grind on his leg, hips swaying to the rhythm of the music.

"You smell good" he mumbled huskily.

You smiled, wrapping your arms around Sebastian’s neck and pulling yourself closer, lips just a few inches away from his. You knee brushed against his hardening cock and he groaned softly, eyes fluttering close and hands clenching at his sides. You smiled, continuing to slowly grind in his lap.

"What’s wrong darling?" you drawled. "Not yet entertained?"

Sebastian opened his eyes just as you turned around, your shapely arse pushing into his groin as you started to hum the song. His nails bit into the palms of his hand, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he watched the erotic display intently.

"You’re going to be the death of me" the detective mumbled.

He bites back on a moan as you move your hips a little harder against him, causing his fingers to twitch. You turn around once more, hands placed on his chest as you lean forward and brush your lips against his nose. When you pull away, there is a small lipstick smudge just on the tip of his nose. You press your knee against his groin once more and he flinches from the sudden pressure. You smile sweetly.

"You love it" you sang.

Sebastian’s head rolled back as he stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. "I thought this was supposed to be a present."

You suddenly stand, causing his head to snap back to you. Your heels are noisy against the floor as you wander towards the bedroom. Your bra strap slipped down your shoulder as you turn your head, sending him a coy wink.

"If you want more, you’re going to have to come get it~"


End file.
